1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous silicone emulsion coating material suitable for the execution of a rough, uneven design and which cures by means of the removal of the water component to form a film coating which has an excellent durability and waterproofness.
2. Background Information
It is known that coating compositions constituted of an aqueous emulsion of acrylic resin or urethane resin, inorganic filler and fiber will form a waterproof film while simultaneously forming a rough, uneven design when sprayed and cured on the interior or exterior wall surfaces of buildings (for example, Japanese patent application Laid-Open Nos. 50-13426[75-13426] and 50-65533[75-65533]. Japanese Patent Publication No. 54- 32651[79-32651] and Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 50- 133235[75-133235]).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,687, issued Jan. 29, 1985, teaches a siloxane containing emulsion which can give an elastomer upon removal of water. The composition is stated as useful as a coating composition, fiber treating agent, binder for inorganic material and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,917, issued Feb. 25, 1986, teaches a method of manufacturing a fiber reinforced silicone foam. An aqueous silicone emulsion is combined with inorganic fibers and frothed.
However, while coating materials constituted of acrylic resins or urethane resins will form a coating film by means of curing, the weather resistance of such a film is itself unsatisfactory, and the physical properties of the film gradually deteriorate during long-term exposure to ultraviolet rays and the film thus loses its elasticity. As a result, cracks appear in the cured coating film and the aesthetics as a coating material are adversely affected. In particular, rain leakage occurs when precipitation penetrates the cracks to enter the interior of the building. In addition, such film coatings have very small elongations at low temperatures and are thus prohibited from application in cold regions.
Accordingly, various methods were examined by the present inventors in order to eliminate the aforementioned problems and the present invention was developed as a result.